La Vida de Eclipse
by Silverwolf850
Summary: Mientras él y sus hermanas esperan la visita de su madre Lauren. Eclipse cuenta su vida desde el comienzo, cuando se convirtío en su versión oscura y despues reconciliarse con sus hermanas.


**LA VIDA DE ECLIPSE**

Era un hermoso día en Canterlot. En un balcón donde estaban las princesas Celestia y Luna junto con Twilight, Mike y Darkwing sobre una mesa. Cerca de ellos estaba el hermano mayor de las princesas Eclipse observando el horizonte.

**Narrando Eclipse**

Mi nombre es Eclipse. Y soy el hermano mayor de Celestia y Luna. Originalmente yo iba a ser el gobernante absoluto de toda Equestria, pero por culpa de estupidos errores que cometí en el pasado no pude hacerlo. Pero estoy yendo demasiado rápido en esto, mejor empezar desde el principio. Hace varios milenios atrás.

Fui el primer hijo de la reina Lauren Faust y del rey Solar Flare. Mis padres estuvieron muy contentos de tenerme. Mi madre me educo para que fuera un gran líder y mi padre me entrenó para que fuera un gran guerrero. Mis padres estaban muy orgullosos de mi. Decían que estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas como futuro gobernante.

Años más tarde tuve dos hermanas. Mi hermana menor Celestia y mi segunda hermana menor Luna. Yo estaba realmente contento de tener hermanas y poder jugar con ellas. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos en todo y éramos inseparables. Los tres estábamos muy unidos. Pero a diferencia de a mí. Mis hermanas solo recibían educación de mi madre para que fuesen buenas gobernantes pero no formación de guerreras, nunca comprendí el por que de eso.

Pasaban los años y yo cada vez era más y más fuerte e inteligente haciendo sentir más orgullosos a mis padres. Mis hermanas pequeñas también estaban orgullosas de mi. Decía que era el mejor hermano del mundo.

Yo siempre pensé que nuestro reino era perfecto y pacífico, pero al final descubrí que también tenían sus problemas. Había crimen y corrupción en nuestro pacifico reino y por desgracia era difícil luchar contra ella. Yo no podía tolerar eso de que nuestros queridos súbditos sufrieran las consecuencias de aquellos malditos criminales y sentía que tenía que hacer algo.

Un día ocurrió algo terrible. Un criminal peligroso escapó de la cárcel. Apenas pasó tiempo y secuestró a varios alumnos de un colegio más a su maestra. La guardia real logró detenerlo pero por desgracia, uno de los alumnos, una potrilla de apenas cinco años murió asesinada por el criminal. Aquello hizo que ardiera dentro de mi una intensa ira y odio.

Fui a la cárcel donde habían encerrado al criminal y solicité hablar con él. Finalmente llegué a la celda donde estaba dicho criminal. Un patético pony de tierra de pelaje negro y crin gris. Cutie mark de una pala. No se que pintaba esa cutie mark en un asesino de potros pero aquello no era lo importante. Lo que me importaba era por que lo hizo.

Salgo de la cárcel completamente furioso y con una gran ira dentro de mi. Cuando le pregunté al criminal porque lo hizo, porque secuestro a aquellos potros y a su maestra y la respuesta que me dio me llenó por completo de ira. En el momento en que se lo pregunté me miró con una mirada psicótica y una sonrisa perversa. Finalmente me dijo "porque me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente. Especialmente a los potrillos pequeños. Sus gritos de dolor y agonía son tan deliciosos. Me encantó como gritó de dolor aquella potra cuando la mate con mi cuchillo rajándola su delicado cuellito. Jejeje...como sangraba la pobre mientras los demás potros y la maestra miraban con ojos llenos de horror...sin duda fue delicioso. Jejeje".

Cuando me dio aquella respuesta, sentí como la ira dentro ardía como el infierno. Sin poder contener más mi furia, le di un brutal puñetazo en la cara que lo mandé contra la pared contraria. El golpe fue tan fuerte que al pony se le rompió en cuello acabando así con su vida en el acto. Yo miré el cuerpo moribundo del criminal con indiferencia. No me importaba que muriese, es más me alegré por ello. Así nadie tendría que volver a sufrir por culpa de aquel asesino.

Finalmente volví ala castillo y me encontré con mis padres mirando con preocupación. Por lo visto los guardias de la cárcel les informaron a mis padres de lo que hice con el asesino y ya estaban al corriente de todo. Mis padres llenos de preocupación me preguntaron por que lo hice, por que había matado a aquel pony. Yo finalmente les dije...

Porque se lo merecía les dije fríamente a mis padres. Les dije que ese criminal mató a una inocente y que merecía morir de la misma forma. Mis padres no se podía creer lo que oían y trataron de razonar conmigo. Me dijeron que ese no era el método, que los criminales merecían justicia. Aquello último hizo que estallara en ira.

¿Justicia? ¿Aquella basura que contamina nuestro sagrado reino merecían justicia? ¿Los mismos que hacen sufrir a nuestra gente? ¿Los que matan por diversión o por dinero? Yo completamente furioso les dije que aquella basura no merecían justicia sino ser aniquilados. Que el reino estaría mucho mejor si aquella chusma fuese aniquilada sin juicios, sino matándolos directamente. Aquello último hizo que mis padres tuvieran una expresión de horror en sus rostros. Antes de que pudiesen decirme alguna cosa más, me marche dejándolos solos.

En los últimos días estuve encerrado en mi cuarto planificando mis planes de gobierno. Una vez que fuese el nuevo gobernante, tenía que asegurarme de que no hubiera crimen sin castigo, que no hubiese delincuencia y todo fuera paz en nuestro reino. Estuve planificando nuevas leyes y métodos de control para reducir la delincuencia y hacer de nuestro reino más pacifico y seguro. Mentiría si no me sentía orgulloso con mi trabajo

Después de andar por el reino y de detener a varios criminales volví al castillo. Por los pasillos encontré a mis padres mirándome con gesto de preocupación. Cuando les pregunté que les pasaba, me mostraron unos papeles que reconocí al instante. Eran las nuevas leyes que tenía pensado hacer cuando fuera yo el nuevo gobernante, por lo visto estuvieron en mi cuarto y vieron los documentos. En dichas leyes consistía en métodos para eliminar la delincuencia y hacer nuestro reino más seguro. Pero dichas leyes tenían ciertas condiciones. Para hacerlo había que eliminar ciertas libertades, la mayoría de ellas para ser más exactos. Y para el trato de criminales consistía en métodos un tanto extremos según en opinión de ellos.

Mis padres y yo tuvimos una fuerte discusión. Me trataron de convencer que aquellas leyes eran muy extremas y crueles. Que no podía eliminar la libertad de nuestros súbditos. Yo furioso les respondí que gracias a estos métodos se podría asegurar el reino contra el mal y la delincuencia y que muchas vidas se salvarían. Mis padres me dijeron que así no se comporta un gobernante. Yo ya completamente furioso les respondí que prefiero ser un gobernante a mi manera y que si para conseguirlo debo usar métodos extremos lo haría, que no sería un gobernante débil y cobarde como ellos. Aquello provocó un gran silencio entre mis padres y yo. Ellos no se podía creer lo que había dicho. Antes de que pudiesen decir algo más me marché del lugar dejando solos a mis padres aun sin poder creerse lo que había dicho.

Pasaron los días. Desde entonces no he vuelto a hablar con mis padres. Un día, mis padres, mis hermanas y yo, nos reunimos en la sala del trono para discutir una cosa importante. Yo esperaba para mi pronta coronación. Que equivocado estaba.

Mis padres me miraron con tristeza y me dijeron que yo no sería el nuevo gobernante, aquello me pilló por sorpresa. Me dijeron que mis hermanas menores serían las nuevas gobernantes. Mis hermanas y yo nos sorprendimos enormemente por ello. ¿Como podían mis padres darle a ellas el gobierno que me correspondía a mi? Yo les exigí una explicación de por que les daba a ellas el cargo de gobernante si se supone que lo iba a ser yo que era el mayor.

Mis padre con tristeza me dijeron, que había demasiada ira y odio en mi. Que al menos que me quitara aquella ideas equivocadas de mi cabeza de como debía gobernar el reino no sería nunca gobernante ¿ideas equivocadas? ¿Se atrevía a decir que mis métodos de hacer un reino más seguro y pacífico era erróneas e injustas? ¿Acaso ellos prefieren que haya crimen y corrupción en vez de tratar de solucionarlo? ¿Que inocentes mueran a cascos de aquella chusma criminal que tanto asolan nuestro reino?

Les dije que mis hermanas era demasiado débiles para el cargo. Que ellas no servían para ellos pero pese a ello mis padres no cambiaron de idea. Completamente furioso me marche de allí.

Caída la noche, estaba yo en mi cuarto. Estaba realmente furioso por lo que había pasado hasta tal punto que en una arranque de ira, destrocé la habitación entera. No me podía creer que mis padres prefiriesen antes a mis hermanas a mí. Yo que traería orden y seguridad al reino. Cuando más lo pensaba. Más crecía mi ira en mi interior. Poco a poco sentí que me invadía una gran oscuridad. Cuando la oscuridad me invadió por completo sufrí una gran transformación.

Una gran explosión ocurrió en mi cuarto que no pasó desapercibo para todo el reino. Cuando la explosión terminó, yo aparecí con un aspecto completamente diferente. Tenía el pelaje más negro de lo habitual. Mi crin antes rubia estaba tornada en llamas. Mis ojos rojos ahora eran de dragón. Tenía unos colmillos en mi boca. Alas de murciélago. Mi cutie mark de antes un eclipse, ahora estaba metido en una mancha oscura. Portaba una armadura, casco y zapatos de plata. De algún modo me sentía muy poderoso. Capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

Cuando mis padres vinieron a ver que había pasado no se podían creer lo que me había ocurrido. Mis padres me preguntaron que me había pasado. Yo fríamente les respondí que había visto por fin la verdad. Mientras nuestro gobierno tuviera gobernantes débiles como ellos, nunca habría paz en nuestro reino.

Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, les lance un enorme y poderoso rayo oscuro al cual los llevó por delante a ambos mandándolos muy lejos y yo fue a por ellos dando una enorme y despiadada batalla entre mis padres y yo.

Nuestra batalla duró tres días seguidos entre mis padres y yo, destrozando cada vez más y más el reino. Mis padres estaban cada vez mas agotados mientras yo sentía que no me agotaba en absoluto, que la llama de la ira en mi interior de daba fuerza para seguir. Cuando estuve a punto de derrotar definitivamente a mis padres ocurrió algo. Ambos se tele transportaron cada uno a cada lado mío a varios metros de mi. Sus cuernos se iluminaron y acto seguido yo me quedé encerrado en una especie de esfera negra. Traté de destrozarla pero todos mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, no lograba destruir esa esfera. Mis padres por lo visto estaban realizando un antiguo hechizo de encarcelamiento. Mis padres con lagrimas en los ojos, realizaron el hechizo y yo me quedé encerrado en aquella esfera para toda la eternidad.

No se cuanto tiempo pasó desde entonces. Pero durante todo ese tiempo estuve maldiciendo a mis padres por lo que me hicieron. Yo solo traté de hacer nuestro reino más seguro ¿Pero ellos supieron apreciarlo? No. Ellos estaban verdaderamente ciegos ante mi visión de un reino perfecto libre de crímenes y corrupción. Juré que si salía algún día, ellos lo pagarían y mis hermanas también.

Un día paso algo inesperado. La esfera que me aprisionó se deshizo para mi sorpresa. Finalmente libre, lo primero que descubrí es que estaba en un templo antiguo. Enfrente de mi me encontré con un extraño potro alicornio. Tenía el pelaje azul oscuro y la crin negra como la noche. Sus ojos eran también negros, tanto que eran difíciles distinguir sus pupilas. Sus alas también eran extrañas, jamás vi unas alas iguales. Su cutie mark era también extraña, no sabía como describirlo. Le exigí que me dijera por que me libero y el me respondió que sabía que yo era mejor gobernante que podía tener el reino. Finalmente uno sabía apreciar mis esfuerzos de pasado.

Sin mediar palabra fui volando a mi reino para encontrar a mis hermanas. Vi que las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde mi cautiverio. Cosas que nunca antes había visto pero aquello no me importaba. A mi solo me importaba una cosa, recuperar el reino que me correspondí por derecho.

La cara que pusieron mis hermanas no tenían precio. No se podían imaginar que yo estuviera libre. Antes de que me pudiese enfrentar a ellas me tope con un grupo de extraños ponis. Se hacían llamar la Patrulla Harmony, por lo visto eran los protectores de Equestria. Osaron enfrentarse a mi al gran Eclipse.

El combate fue muy corto y no tuve problemas para deshacerme de ellos. Francamente me parecieron patéticos. Unos protectores tan débiles no merecían forma parte del nuevo régimen que pretendía formar una vez que retomara el reino. Cuando parecía que estaba de conseguir mi victoria apareció un potro alicornio para enfrentarse a mi. Era parecido a quien me libero, un tal Mike Bluer. El potro tenía el pelaje azul celeste, Crin rubia dorada, Tenía unos ojos que brillaban como el sol. Unas alas parecidas a quien me libero pero echas íntegramente de luz, su cutie mark también era parecida. Cuando le vi me parecía un adversario débil, uno al cual no me daría demasiados problemas para deshacerme de él...Que equivocado estaba.

Al contrario de lo que me esperaba, el potro demostró ser un adversario formidable pese a su corta edad. Realmente me dio verdaderos problemas. Nuestro combate estaba enormemente igualado donde ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer. Inesperadamente me derrotó empleando una versión más poderosa del legendario Sonic Rainbow. Yo siempre había considerado eso como una leyenda.

Una vez derrotado, usaron los Elementos de la Armonía contra mi y eliminaron mi estado oscuro. Yo los maldije por ello por perder todos mis poderes. Una vez purificado, mis hermanas trataron de hacer las paces conmigo. Yo las rechace. En ese preciso momento el potro que me derrotó me miró a los ojos y me dijo que era un idiota por no darme cuenta de lo evidente. No entendía lo que quería decir.

Me dijo que fue culpa mía por lo que mis padres eligieron a Celestia y Luna en vez de a mí. Que un gobernante se gana el corazón de la gente con buenas obras. Que si quería ganarme un sitio en el gobierno de Equestria tenía que ganármelo sin imponer mis deseos egoístas a la gente.

Yo no dije nada y me marche volando lejos de allí sintiéndome furioso por lo que había pasado.

¿Que fue culpa mía? Que sabrá aquel potro. El era demasiado joven para entender como es el mundo real. Aun así no paraba de pensar en lo que me decía el potro. Hasta tal punto que empecé a tener dudas sobre si realmente había hecho lo correcto. Sus palabras resonaban fuerte en mi cabeza. Volé durante tres días y tres noches sin descanso hasta que finalmente aterrice en un extraño bosque de bambú y me eché a dormir.

Durante la noche oí unos extraños ruidos parecidos a gruñidos. Cuando me levanté vi que me rodeaban unos extraños lobos del tamaño de un toro. Por lo visto me había tomado por su cena. Los lobos me atacaron y por supuesto me defendí. Tuve una lucha encarnizada con ellos, masacrando a la mayoría de ellos hasta que finalmente huyeron de mi al ver que era demasiado poderoso para ellos. Finalmente había ganado pero por desgracia, durante la pelea uno de ellos logró pillarme por sorpresa y morderme la yugular. La herida era tal que perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que estaba en una cabaña. Pude observar que tenía el cuerpo vendado especialmente el cuello. Pude ver que había alguien más conmigo. Vi que sentado en una silla kirin. Había oído muchas historias sobre los kirin pero jamás vi uno. El kirin tenía el pelaje o las escamas azules y los ojos amarillo. La crin lo tenía blanco. El kirin cuando me vio despierto se alegró de que me recuperase. Me contó que cuando buscaba ingredientes para medicinas me encontró inconsciente en el bosque. Sin decirle nada supo que fui atacado por los lobos. Me dijo que fui afortunado ya que muy poca gente sobrevive a un ataque de los lobos negros.

Pasaron los días mientras me recuperaba. El kirin por lo visto era curandero y se dedicaba a las medicinas. No se por que pero yo le ayudaba en lo que podía cosa que me él agradeció. Pasaron los días con el kirin al cual se le conoce como Shung. Pese a los días que pasaban no podía quitarme de las cabezas las palabras de aquel potro que me derrotó, creo que se llamaba Mike Bluer o algo así...aunque no le presté demasiada atención a su nombre. A veces maldecía su nombre y otras parecía que apreciaba sus palabras. Shung lo notó y me preguntó que si quería hablar de ello.

Finalmente le conté mi vida. Desde mis comienzos hasta el día de hoy. El kirin escuchaba atentamente mis palabras sin interrumpirme. Le dije que durante un tiempo tenía dudas. Dudas si realmente había hecho lo correcto. Shung me dijo que la respuesta tenía que buscarla dentro de mi mismo. Al principio no lo entendí.

Pasaron varios días y trataba de analizar las palabras que me contó Shung. Un día, comencé a comprender sus palabras y tome la decisión más importante de mi vida. Decidí regresar a Equestria y tratar de arreglar las cosas con mis hermanas Celestia y Luna.

Finalmente regresé y tras ayudar a mi antiguo rival a derrotar a quien me liberó originalmente. Me reconcilié con mis hermanas. En ese día me sentía verdaderamente feliz.

Los primeros días no fueron fáciles debido a que me costaba adaptarme. Sobre todo por un sobrino idiota llamado Blueblood ¿En serio formaba parte de la familia real? Francamente costaba creerlo ya que no veo ningún parecido familiar. También conocí a mi otra sobrina Cadence, una chica encantadora. Finalmente logré integrarme en la nueva sociedad equestrue. Me di cuenta que mis hermanas hicieron un buen trabajo con Equestria y me siento orgullosos de ellas.

**Fin de la narración de Eclipse**

Los tres hermanos junto con Twilight, Mike y Darkwing estaban sentados en la mesa del te en la terraza esperando a alguien. Y ese alguien ya llegó. La reina Lauren Faust, nada más verla los tres hermanos fueron a recibirla.

Celestia y Luna: Mama.

Dijeron las dos abrazando a su madre. Esta las devolvió el abrazo.

Lauren: Niñas. Me alegro de volver a veros a las dos.

Celestia: Nosotras también mama.

Lauren vio a su hijo Eclipse. Este no decía nada. Lauren se acercó hasta ponerse enfrente de él. Al principio no se dijeron nada pero Lauren simplemente sonrío y abrazó a su hijo.

Lauren: Me alegre de verte de nuevo aquí hijo.

Eclipse no pudo evitar devolverla el abrazo y la respondió.

Eclipse: Lo siento madre...

Lauren: Tranquilo hijo. Lo importante es que ya estás de nuevo con nosotros. Ojala tu padre estuviera aquí para verte.

Después del emotivo abrazo. Todos se sentaron en la mesa y se pusieron a charlar.

Lauren: Así que fuiste tu la mejor alumna que tuvo Celestia.

Comentaba la yegua con una sonrisa. Esta se la devolvió y la dijo.

Twilight: Por supuesto reina Lauren.

Lauren: Jajaja...por favor, no hace falta que me tratéis con tanta formalidad. Podéis llamarme Lauren.

Mike: Vale...Lauren...

Todos se rieron por el comentario. Lauren se dirigió hacia el potro y le comentó.

Lauren: Tu debes ser Mike Bluer. El pony celeste.

Mike: Así es señora Lauren...

Lauren: Jajajaja...tampoco hace falta que me llame señora. Con que me tutes me basta.

Mike: Jejeje...vale...

Lauren: Mis hijas hablan constantemente de ti. Por lo visto eres muy fuerte para tu edad.

Mike: Ya ve Lauren...es que soy lo más...

Dijo Mike presumiendo un poco. La reina se río ante la gracias del potro.

Lauren: Jajaja...que chico más encantador...Seguro que cuando crezcas serás un semental muy apuesto. Sin duda perfecto para alguna de mis hijas.

Mike, Celestia y Luna se sonrojaron ante el comentario de la reina y no pudieron evitar quejarse.

Los tres: Ey...

Celestia: Mama...por favor...

Luna: No empieces con eso.

Comentaron las dos princesas ligeramente sonrojadas. Twilight, Darkwing y Eclipse no pudieron evitar reírse también.

Lauren: Niñas. La dos tenéis más de mil años. A estas alturas ya deberías tener algún marido y tener hijos.

Eclipse: Jejeje...posiblemente...Jejeje.

Su madre le miró con mala cara y le reprendió por sus palabras.

Lauren: Y tu no te rías jovencito. Tu también deberías buscarte esposa.

Eclipse: Ay madre...por favor...

Se quejó el semental. Mike al final comentó.

Mike: Señora...para que lo sepa...yo ya tengo novia...

Comentó el potro algo molesto por el comentario anterior de la reina. Esta con una sonrisa no pudo evitar responder.

Lauren: Perdona Mike...Pero es que la idea de que mis hijos se queden solterones de por vida. Y dime ¿Quien es tu novia? Esa potra que está a tu lado.

Comentó la reina señalando a Darkwing.

Mike: ¿Que? No...ella...

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Darkwing le cogío del brazo y la respondió.

Dark: Por supuesto somos parejas y estamos muy unidos. Tenemos pensados casarnos cuando seamos mayores ¿Verdad cariño?

Bromeó la potra. Mike molesto la respondió.

Mike: Darkwing no fastidies. Sabes que mi novia es Apple Bloom.

Dark: Jijiji...Lo siento...Jijiji...No me he podido resistir...

Lauren no pudo evitar reírse y preguntar al potro.

Lauren: ¿Y quien es esa Apple Bloom? Tiene que ser muy guapa si ha pescado a un buen partido como tú?

Mike algo sonrojado la responde.

Mike: Buenooo...ella es una pony de tierra...que trabaja en una huerto de manzanas...con sus hermanos mayores...

Comentaba Mike con una sonrisa tímida. La yegua comenzó a reírse.

Lauren: Jajaja...una campesina...así me gusta...Siempre digo que el amor no debe tener barreras.

Mike: Jejeje. Gracias.

Lauren: Y tu Darkwing. Por lo que tengo entendido. Eres una sombría.

Darkwing algo triste la respondió.

Dark: Así es...La verdad es que tengo suerte de estar aquí...Si no llega ser por mis amigos y mi mentora Luna...posiblemente no me habrían aceptado aquí en Equestria.

Lauren puso su casco en la barbilla de la potra y con una sonrisa la dice.

Lauren: No te sientas mal. Lo importante no es tu origen sino tu valor actual. Puedo ver que eres una jovencita encantadora.

Aquello animó a la potra y la respondió muy agradecida.

Dark: Muchas gracias Lauren.

Lauren: Sin duda los tres sois unas personas encantadoras. Decidme jovencitos ¿Os gustaría ser mis nietos oficiales?

Celestia, Luna y Eclipse: ¿Que?

Dijeron los tres hermanos con cara de WTF ante lo que dijo su madre a los jóvenes.

Lauren: Yo llevo tiempo que estas tres cabezas duras me dieran algunos nietos. Y aun mantengo la esperanza ¿Que me decís? ¿Aceptáis?

Los tres: Por supuesto.

Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo abrazando a Lauren y esta les devolvía el abrazo bajo las atentas miradas alucinadas de sus hijos. Y siguieron hablando durante la visita de la reina. Lauren parecía encantada por la vuelta de su hijo y de conocer a los protegidos se sus hijas. Al final del día Lauren tuvo que marcharse.

Lauren: Cuidaos mucho hijos míos.

Celestia: Lo haremos madre.

Luna: Recuerdos a papa.

Lauren: Lo haré.

Eclipse: Hasta la próxima mama.

Lauren: Por supuesto hijo.

Mike: Que tenga un buen viaje abuela.

Twilight: Que se divierta abuela.

Dark: Vuelva pronto abuela.

Comentaron los tres aceptando ya a Lauren como su abuela legitima. Y Lauren se marchó volando en su carro tirado por pegasos.

**Narrando Eclipse.**

Y así fue la visita de nuestra madre. Me alegra saber que mis padres no me guardaban rencor por mis acciones del pasado y me siguieran queriendo. Yo de momento trató de encajar aquí en Equestria trabajando de instructor militar en Canterlot. Nunca podré agradecer lo suficiente a mis nuevos amigos por todo lo que hicieron por ayudarme a adaptarme a esta nueva era. Una era del que me siento orgulloso de formar parte de ella. Aunque ha veces debo dar un coscorrón al idiota de Blueblood ¿En serio es familiar nuestro? Aun tengo mis dudas sobre él.

**FIN**

**Y así acaba la historia de Eclipse. Espero que os haya gustado. Bueno Eyedragon, estarás contento ya ¿No?**


End file.
